The Hidden Truth
by vess52
Summary: Valerie, a young lady who witnessed her mother's death,escaped from Moldor and seek refuge in Yamato at a young age. Seven years later, living with her aunty, having a normal life working at the bar when trouble arises. She encounters the Sirius pirates, who helps her find the answers to whom and why her mother protected her and who she really is and along the way she finds love.
1. Prologue

Hey Guys, this is my first time writing a story on here. Soooo its pretty nerve-wracking for me haha xD but I hope you guys like it and please give me a review, if its good or bad (please go easy on me) or i need to change something. You can also give me some ideas to help me out! Thanks :)

**Prologue**

As she look down before her eyes, she saw nothing but red, blood was everywhere. Surrounding her mother's lifeless body as she lay on the carpet which was once white and filled with lively colourful flowers. Now it seems as though the mischievous Alice had coloured them all red. Standing there in her living room that was once full of laughter and full of warmth was now replaced by a grim scene before the young girls eyes. As she stood there speechless for words, terrified to move, and slowly trying her hardest to process in what's happening right before her.

As she finally snapped back into reality, "Mommy!" the young girl yelled, crying as she ran across the room, sitting beside her mother while grabbing tightly onto her hand that is slowly losing their warmth. The warmth where her mother had once held her close while telling her stories like the one how the Three Little Pigs defeated the The Big Bad Wolf. The warmth where once in school a boy had broken the young girl's heart and she was the only one there to wipe away her tears. Not much friends she had, her mother was the only person who truly cared and loved her. But now everything is slowly fading.

"Mommy!Please stay with me! Please don't leave Mommy!" the young girl pleaded desperately.

"Sweetie, Shhh... Everything is going to be okay" her Mother murmured softly, smiling weakly at her daughter.

"You'll be okay, Darling. I taught you everything you need to know. You're fourteen now and you'll continue to grow into a beautiful girl, more and more, day by day" the Mother whispered only loud enough for the young girl to hear, while lifting her other hand that is not held touch the girl's cheek wiping away her tears.

"Mommy, no don't say that! You'll be with me and you'll see me grow up in to a beautiful girl! Please, save your strength Mommy. I'll go find the doctor now". As soon as the young girl finished saying what she said to her Mother, she was about to stand up and run out of the room when her mother stopped her by gripping the young girl's hand as tightly as her strength could give from letting her daughter leave the room.

"Sweetie, my little princess. Please listen to what I have to say, you need to leave here as I cannot protect you anymore".

"What do you mean I need to leave?! What are you protecting me from?! I can't leave you here...I can't let you die!" The young girl was shedding so much tears that her vision blurred.

"You have to escape now, you have to leave Moldor. It is too dangerous for you here, my daughter. They will find you, protect yourself in anyway you can". Her Mother speaking softly, yet firm. She can feel that she is slowly losing her strength and her vision slowly fading to darkness from the gunshot wound she had received. She continued to speak once more knowing that she is about to leave this world and her daughter behind.

"Go now before they find you. I will always love you, Sweetie...I will always...watch...over you, my...little prin...".

"Mommy...?" The young girl called out, wide-eyed.

"MOMMY!" She started to shake her Mother's lifeless body, crying hysterically.

"Mommy, please stay with me...Don't leave!" The young girl continued saying over and over while hugging her Mother close, crying until she couldn't cry no more.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mommy!" I cried out as I shot straight up from bed with tears in my eyes, staining my dry cheeks. **It was a dream** as I thought to myself, lying back down and closed my eyes concentrating on slowing down my fast beating heart. Inhale, exhale, inhale as I commanded myself to breathe steadily. I slowly opened my eyes and surveyed my cramped bedroom that contains a small wooden table with a candle-stand and a sturdy chair to complete the set, across to the right is a worn out oak wardrobe that keeps my personal belongings and a bedside table that has only photo of my mother and me, smiling cheerfully together before the camera when I was a youthful girl.

KNOCK KNOCK. Aunty Loretta knocked on my door and peeked her head in.

"Valerie, are you alright? I heard you yelled out." She looked at me worriedly as I got out of bed and turned to face her.

"Morning, Aunty. Yeah I am alright, I just had a bad dream that's all" I smiled to reassure her. Aunty Loretta's face softened and smiled back and replies,

"Well, if you are alright. Come and grab some breakfast after you finish getting ready okay, Honey?"

"Okays, thanks Aunty Loretta" As I said that, she smiled again and closed the door and left to make breakfast. I walk to my wardrobe to get a change of clothes and left my room to the bathroom which was down in the hallway. As I reached my destination, I quickly enter the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and went straight to the sink and wash my face and look up to the mirror, observing the reflection staring back at me. Thick, wavy brunette hair that flows down to the waist, heart- shaped face with large jade-green expressive eyes and a small nose, rosy pink cheeks and a soft pale complexion with gentle, full lips.

I turned away from the mirror and changed into a black dress, button mid-way that clings to my body revealing my small waist and moderate bust that flows freely from the waist- down just above the knees and a hidden dagger strapped around my right thigh. I checked myself in the mirror one last time before heading out to the kitchen to find Aunty Loretta. She had just finished cooking the bacon and eggs, putting them on the plates and carrying them over to the table.

"Oh, Valerie you're just in time for breakfast. Come and sit down" She said while setting the food on the table, then settling down in her chair.

I walked over to the table, sitting across my aunty, who already picked up her knife and fork digging in her food. I followed suit, picking up my knife and fork and begin eating quietly. Aunty Loretta started speaking to break the silence.

"Valerie, your birthday's coming up isn't it?" She said in a cheery voice that made me look up at her and smiled warmly.

"Yes, it is coming up soon, Aunty Loretta" I replied back.

"My, my. It has been seven years now since you moved here to Yamato. Your mother would have been proud to see how much you've grown into a beautiful girl, you look so much like your mother" My aunty smiled widely that it makes her whole face shines radiantly.

**It has been seven years since I moved to Yamato indeed, ever since my Mother passed away** as I thought to myself.

"I hope she is proud of me" I thought out loud.

"Of course she would be proud, Darling" Aunty Loretta said while picking up both of our empty plates and brought it over to the sink. "Anyways, I think your going to be late for work, Honey"

I shot straight out from the chair, looking up at the clock while hearing the sound of my aunty chuckling softly to herself as I ran past her to the front door while saying thanks to her for making breakfast. I quickly put on my black laced up boots and headed out of the door, running as fast as I could through small shortcuts to get to the pub while dodging people who were walking or standing around chatting to one another. As I started to turn into the last shortcut, three rugged looking pirates were blocking my path to the pub, talking to each other. I stopped in my tracks when one of them looked in my direction.

"Well, well, well. What do we have 'ere" The pirate in the blue shirt and baggy long pants, smiled at me freakishly that makes my skin crawl but kept my mouth shut. I started to think of a way to get out of the mess I got in and prepared to defend myself.

"We got ourselves a 'lil cutie 'ere, lads" The second pirate who is probably the leader, wearing a green bandanna around his head, a white button- up shirt and shorts, goggling at me perverted.

"Hey, doesn't she look familiar to you guys?" The third one wearing a brown singlet and navy blue tights staring at me as if he knows me.

"Ahh...Now that you mentioned it, she does look familiar. I've seen her from somewhere" The leader of the group turned back to his two comrades.

Luckily for me, the three pirates started talking about me. Getting lost in their conversation and forgetting I was there in front of them. I took the chance to quietly slip pass them and ran into the pub and slamming the door shut behind me, making the Owner spoke up from behind the bar.

"You're late to work today, Val" the Owner stood up and paused to look at me. "You look like you've run a mile and got struck by lightning while your on your way here." He started to tease.

"Gee, thanks Boss. I did run here to get to work on time, but there were some problems along the way that made me late" I glared at him mockingly while running my fingers through, combing my hair.

He laughed and stepped out from behind the bar.

"Well, anyways can you look after the bar for awhile, Val? I just need to restock the bar with supplies for tonight"

"Yeah, I can. Just leave it to me, Boss" I smiled broadly at the Owner.

"Okays. I'll be back soon, so clean up the place before we open" he smiled back and picked up his jacket and left the pub to my care.

As soon as he left, I went behind the bar to get cloth and started wiping the tables. I let my mind wander as I was cleaning, thinking back on the three pirates. **"Hey, doesn't she look familiar to you, guys?"** I remembered the pirate in the brown singlet said to his mates which the other two agreed with him, making me question as to how they know me even though I'm a no-body.

I was so lost in my thoughts when I heard a splintering sound that got me out of my reverie. The door that was there seconds ago was knocked down, was now replaced by three pirates I saw earlier today looking at me annoyed. **Speaking of the devil** I thought to myself and sight inwardly.

"There you are. You were hiding away from us aren't ya? It took us a while to find you" The leader of the group bellowed.

"What do you mean by that? I wasn't hiding. You guys were distracted, talking to each other. So I took that chance to slip away without you lot knowing" I retorted back.

"Smart mouth you got there, cutie. Let's see how long you last when we get you back 't our ship since there's someone who has put a high reward on your head" The one in the brown singlet smirked as he said it.

"WHAT?! What do you mean by I...Me having a price on my head?! From who?!"

I stood there shocked trying to comprehend what is happening to me. **This is not happening to me, I was having a normal life, now this!** I thought to myself. I shook my head to stop thinking and focus on the three pirates before me.

The pirates ignored my question and the one in the blue shirt came after me trying to grab me. Without using my hidden dagger to protect me,I dodged to the left to prevent him from grabbing my arm and kicked him on his side making him grunt, toppling over to his knees making him winded.

The leader and the other pirate looked at me, surprised by what just happened.

"Ya not making this easy for us isn't it? I thought you won't put up much of a fight but I guess we have to take you by force" said the leader starting to enjoy the moment.

"Who says I'm gonna make this easy for you guys. I won't go with you guys anywhere!" I shouted at him while getting ready to defend myself.

The leader regained his composure and run towards me trying to land a punch to my stomach but I quickly dodged it by jumping to the side and punched the side of his head making him fall down, stunned for awhile when someone grabbed me from behind. I turned around to see who grabbed me and saw the pirate in the brown singlet smirking at me.

"What're you going to do now, Sweetie. You can't escape now" he spoke near my ear.

"Its pretty early during the day 't make a big racket over a puny girl. That's pretty pathetic isn't it?"

I heard a deep voice called out that made me stop what I was about to do and look over by the door to see a tall looking man wearing an eye-patch over his right eye, dark brown hair that is swept-back, an open-necked white collar shirt underneath a long brown coat with gold outlining the edge with a black collar and a dark brown belt strapped across his chest, black trousers with a gold belt buckle and blackish brown knee-high laced up boots.

"Who are you 't tell us what to do 'eh? We're gonna take 'tis girl back 't our ship so its none of yer business" The leader got up, staring daggers at the man with the eye-patch.

"Gee..Didn't you hear me the first time? I'm not going anywhere! And don't call me puny!"

I scowl, getting a bit irritated with the situation I'm in, only to be ignored by the pirates who held me hostage and the man with the eye-patch looking at me with an amused glint in his eyes.

"You heard the puny girl. She doesn't want 't go with you low scums" The eye-patch man turned to face the pirates again.

"What did you say?! I'll make ya pay for interrupting us!" the leader furiously yelled.

He ran towards the man with the eye-patch while whipping out his dagger and lunge at the man, but before the pirate could get close to him, a loud BANG echoed inside the pub. The eye-patch guy swiftly pulled out his pistol and shot at the pirate's hand, knocking the knife out. I looked at him surprised by his gunmanship.

"Ya wanna come at me again?" the eye-patch guy smirked, daring the pirate.

"Ya son of a bitch!" The leader cried out and whistled.

The other pirate who I kicked down earlier and another seven of their crewmen that just came in to the pub with weapons in their hand ready to attack when a new voice called out.

"Yo Eduardo, I just saw these group of pirates running in here and thought you might need help" a young man, with dirty blonde hair, white long-sleeve collar shirt with a v-neck, a dark blue vest that stops just above the knees, a brownish red scarf tied around his waist and a brown belt put on loosely on his waist, black trousers and brown knee high boots.

"I can handle this myself since you would probably trash the whole place down, Russell" The man with the eye-patch who named Eduardo replied.

"Oh c'mon, you can't have all the fun 't yourself!" The man named Russell complained making Eduardo smirked.

"Enough talking! Let's get them" the leader called out to his men.

The pirates started to run towards the two men, Russell unsheathed his two swords and Eduardo readied his pistol. Then all hell breaks loose inside the pub. The pirate who was holding onto me still, was too engrossed in watching the fight that I took the chance and stomp on his foot really hard making him yelp out in pain, letting go of me and I turned around punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. As I turned around again, I saw the two men who is nearly done fighting, looking at me astonish of what I've just done.

"Yo, woman! Get out of here! We can handle this!" the man, Eduardo yelled out to me.

"O-okays, Thank you" I managed to reply.

I took the chance to escape when I saw one of the pirates whipping out his pistol aiming at the man who's helping me getaway. I ran across the bar just in time when the shot went off and the bullet hit me in the arm, making me gasp in pain. I use my uninjured arm, putting a hand over the wound to stop the bleeding as much as I can. I started to feel lightheaded and was beginning to fall when I felt a pair of strong hands wrapped around me, I looked up to see who caught me.

"Hey! Why did you get in the way and took the shot for a stranger 'eh?!" It was the man with the eye-patch, sounding irritated with a hint of concern in his voice.

Before I could answer his question, my eyelids grew heavy and I slip in to unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for some positive reviews so far. I hope this second chapter is good, (don't worry i'm not going off track of the story, just wait patiently hehe). Anyways, please don't hesitate to write a review as it will really help me out through writing out this whole story. If you like this story so far, please follow or favourite! Thanks :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

In my dream, I heard a familiar deep voice called out to me, shaking my shoulders.

"Hey! Open your eyes!"

**I can't open them**, I wanted to say back but my lips didn't obey my command. **Why can't I talk? Why can't I move?... What's wrong with me?**, I started to wonder as I tried to will any part of my body to move but can't.

"Dammit! She's losing blood from the injury...Dammit! Why did you jump in?!" I heard the familiar voice spoke again as he cussed.

**What injury? When did I get hurt?**, I was confused at this point, as I try to remember what happened to me.

"Lets take her 't the ship 't go see Doc, quick before she starts losing more blood from the injury." I hear another familiar voice said to the first voice.

I felt someone lifting me up without a word, carrying me as my head slumped against a hard-muscled chest. I felt the wind against my cheeks as the person started running for it seems like a while, the last thing I heard was sound of the ocean near-by.

Then, my dream ended.

* * *

**OOO**

* * *

I opened my eyes and went to sit up when I felt a shooting pain on my left arm when I started to remember what happened to me. I was working at the pub when these three pirates trashed the door down and tried to capture me to get me on their ship when I defended myself. Then a man with the eye-patch came in to the pub telling the pirates off, making them annoyed and call their other crewmen to fight when the eye-patch guy's comrade came to and then they started fighting the pirates as I protected one of them and got shot in the process and lost conciousness.

I instinctively put my right hand on my injured arm when I felt something wrapped around my arm, I looked down to see that someone has neatly bandaged my wound with care. Then I realised that I am lying on a white bed and there were some medical stuff lying around. **So I must be in an infirmary**, I thought as I looked around to see its no ordinary infirmary. I felt as if the room was swaying slowly, rocking side to side.

"Maybe I'm imagining things", I murmured to myself when I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. I was on alert and check my hidden dagger if it's still strapped to my right thigh, which was luckily there. I lay back down again and pretended I was still asleep. I heard the person walked in and came closer to me, as they were about to put their hand on me. I quickly grab and pulled the person's hand with my left arm, despite the pain and unsheathed my dagger with my right and pressed it gently against the person's neck.

"You can put your dagger away, I was just taking a look at your wound and I'm a doctor. So don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" he said calmly, making me look up to see his smiling face.

Without saying anything, I slowly withdraw my dagger away from him and sheathed it back in the strap, then let go of his hand. He took it as a sign, and sat beside the bed to check my injury. As I look at him carefully, he was tall and dark skinned, close-cropped black hair, a low long-sleeve blouse showing his chest, a blue pendant worn around his neck, a big blue cloth tied around his waist with a red pendant tucked in on the right side, black trousers with light brown knee high boots.

"By the way I'm Christopher, may I ask what's your name is?" He started to speak while unwrapping the bandage.

"...My name is Valerie" I said cautiously.

"What a nice name for a pretty lady, sad that you got injured when I saw you being carried by Eduardo, the one with the eye-patch on to the ship and brought you here to me, unconscious" Christopher said in a sympathising tone.

**So the man with the eye-patch, Eduardo I saw at the pub carried me when I was injured and lost consciousness to the ship for Christopher to tend to my wounds...wait WHAT?! I'm on a ship!**, as I thought to myself surprised and asked the doctor.

"Wait, can you repeat what you've just said earlier?"

"That you have a nice name for a pretty lady? Or you mean when Eduardo carried you to the ship?" He replied back to me.

"So I'm on a ship?! Can I get off? How long was I unconscious?!" I said in bewilderment. **So the dream I had earlier was not a dream at all**, I thought to myself.

"Well, yes you are on a ship, but its no ordinary one as you can see.. you are on a pirate ship and you can't get off because we've been sailing for quite awhile when you were unconscious for about three days" Christopher stopped what he was doing and looked at me while saying in a apologetic tone, scratching the back of his head.

"A p-pirate ship?!... So I was out for three days...How did I get in to this mess, again?" I quietly muttered to myself in disbelief. **Ohhh...my aunty is going to freak out, wondering where I am now. Not to mention even the Owner is probably going to kill me when the pub is a mess!**, I thought while imagining face-palming myself.

Christopher was finishing checking out my wound and begin wrapping a new bandage when he said with a smile,

"Anyways, since you're awake. I'll take you to the deck and introduce you to the Captain and the others and also tell them that you are fine but you still have to be careful because it's not fully healed yet"

As he was done with the bandage, he stood up and walked to the door and turned around to wait for me, I got out of bed to stand up and stretched my stiff body with out using my injured arm. I walked over to Christopher.

"I'm sorry for pointing my dagger at you earlier, I thought that you were like the pirates at the pub I saw" I said to him feeling guilty about what I did earlier when he was only being nice to me and care for my injury.

"Its okays, I heard what happened to you at the pub. It's understandable that you would protect yourself but we are not like the other pirates and harm the innocent" He smiled at me and patted me on the head absent-mindedly which made me look up at him.

"Oh, sorry I patted your head. I tend to do that without thinking" Christopher grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"It's okays and thank you for taking care of me" I smiled kindly at him.

"Shall we go to the deck and meet the others?" He asked me.

I nodded my head and we both walk out of the infirmary to the corridor. I scanned around to see there were doors on both sides of the hallway as I was following Christopher until he turned the corner where there were a set of stairs leading up to which I presume where the deck is going to be.

I followed behind Christopher to the deck, he stopped and turned around to me smiling,

"Valerie, will you wait here while I call the others?"

"Sure, I can wait here, Christopher" I smiled kindly to him

"Okays, I won't be long"

He went to get the others as I was standing there looking around the huge deck, the crystal blue ocean glittering underneath the wide pinkish orange sky and the afternoon sun that is blazing brightly, slowly going down the horizon. I was so mesmerised by the view before me when I just realise someone is yelling behind me.

"HEY WOMAN! Yer' standing in the way" I turned around to see he was one of the crew looking annoyed, he had a black bandanna over his blondish brown hair, a white short- sleeve collar shirt with a low v-neck that shows a light turquoise shirt underneath, black wrist bands on both arms,a short black chef apron around his waist over puffy black trousers and mossy green boots.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't notice I was standing in front of the entrance"

I managed to reply when I realised I was staring at him for awhile, making me look down to the floor and move to the side for him. He walked quietly past me without a word to join the other crewmen that just arrived to the deck. Christopher walks to stand beside me and began speaking,

"This is Valerie, she just woke up but she needs to take it easy as she is still in the healing stage. So be nice to her, guys"

"Hello, Miss Valerie. It's nice to meet you, I'm Thomas" The youngest one in the crew spoke up first to greet me, smiling widely making me smile back and greet him in return. He has sun-kissed hair, white collar shirt with sleeves that are pushed up to his elbows, a red scarf tied loosely around his neck, a black wrist band on his right arm, black shorts that reaches over his knees, a dark grey scarf tied around his waist for a belt and sandals.

"So the puny girl is awake from her slumber" The one I already knew his name, Eduardo staring at me.

"Hey! You don't have to call me puny. I have a name, you know" I said annoyed, glaring at him.

"Hmph. What're yer' going 't do, puny? Push me around?" Eduardo said with a smirk on his face and I counter back,

"I may seem puny to you but I can fight just for your information"

"I like 't see you try, puny. I don't think you can even lay a finger on me besides since your loud and up, we should chuck her overboard" Eduardo said, mocking me.

**Argh!That nerve of a man, can't believe that he was the man who carried me to the ship! Okay Valerie, stay calm. **I thought to myself trying to stay calm without giving in to his words.

"She did knocked out that pirate at the pub and also she took a shot for Ed, so she might have some fight in her for a puny girl but I agree with Ed we should chuck her in 't the sea" The other one I saw at the pub Russell said looking at me amused.

**Him too? Seriously what's with the both of them so interested in chucking me into the sea? It's not like I want to be here!** I was in my own world when Christopher spoke as if he was reading my thoughts,

"Hey both of you's, I did say be nice to her. She didn't want to be in this situation, okay"

"That's right, be nice to Miss Valerie." Thomas looked at the other two while agreeing with Christopher

We were bickering for awhile when a booming laughter echoed across the deck, which made us all look at him, questioningly. He has tousled brown shoulder length hair, over his head a black captain hat with white feathers hanging off it to one side, white puffy long-sleeve shirt with jewels adorning around his neck, drape over his shoulders is a long crimson coat that passes his knees, black tights with a mossy yellow scarf tied around his waist and brown boots that reaches up past his knees.

"Care 't tell us what's so funny, Cap?" The one with the bandanna who was quiet throughout the conversation, finally spoke up.

"Well, Nathan since you asked." He turned to his crew. "Men, I've decided to let her stay on the ship. She'll be our newest addition to the crew"

"WHAT?!" we all said in unison, surprised what the Captain just said making him laugh again. This time I have to agree with them.

"Morgan, I think we shouldn't just force her own will to join us, she should decide" Christopher sighed.

"Captain, I thought that there were supposed to be no women allowed on the ship sailing with us" Russell started complaining, earning a pout looking Captain looking back at both men saying,

"C'mon this ship is boring without a woman's touch. It would be great to have her on board the Sirius and plus I like her attitude and she protected one of our crewmen"

"WAIT! What?! I-I'm on board with the Sirius pirates?"

I turned to look at Christopher who forgot to mention one piece of information as he looked back at me with an apologetic smile while scratching his head for it seems like the fifth time I saw him done it.

"Did you just realised that we are the Sirius pirates? Gee..talk about being slow as well" Eduardo sighed and turned around to continue speaking to the Captain,

"I don't even see if she can even have a woman's touch on this ship, also can you even call her a woman?"

Eduardo snickered as he crossed his arms, when he saw me scowled back at him. **Ohhh..if I can just get my hands on him at this moment I would love to punch him in the face to wipe that smile of his.**

"There's no use in changing the Captain's mind Ed, anyways I'm going back 't the kitchen 't prepare tonight's feast" Nathan said beginning to walk away when the Captain called out to him.

"Nathan! Remember 't make a big feast for tonight and bring out all the booze as we're going 't celebrate our newest crew member, under the full moon! Well, Valerie welcome 't our ship. I have a feeling, this journey is going 't be interesting"

The Captain turned around, winked at me as he said it while patting me on the back and walked away, doing his own thing. The other two, Eduardo and Russell followed suit going their separate ways doing their own thing as well. Leaving Christopher, Thomas and me left on the deck.

"Don't worry about the others, they are nice guy's once you get to know them" The doctor seem to sense my un-easiness and smiled at me and Thomas also spoke up cheerfully,

"Doc's right Miss Valerie, I'm sure they will come to like you eventually and accept you as one of us"

"Anyways, I'm going back to my room to work on my medicine experiments. Thomas can you take Valerie a tour around the ship?"

Christopher asked Thomas, which he agreed to take me around the ship to show me. The doctor smiled at me one last time before going back to his room and Thomas started walking around with me in tow, telling me a bit about each of the crewmen and himself and showing me different places in and out of the ship. So, my adventure begins with the Sirius pirates, little did I know what this journey has installed for me far ahead.


End file.
